Takeshi Ito
Takeshi Ito (伊藤タケシ, Ito Takeshi) is a -level of , and the leader of Team Takeshi. Background Takeshi was promoted to the rank of at the young age of fourteen and was placed in charge of his own team at the age of eighteen, making him one of the youngest team leaders that ever had. His subordinates were Citron, Haruka Hakai and Aiko Kazama. The team's existence was short-lived, however, as during a mission to intercept a group of -nin, Aiko and her team found themselves in a three-way scuffle between themselves, the Iwa-nin, and 's , in which the Hyūga accidentally cut down Citron after mistaking him for the enemy, resulting in his death. In return, Haruka used the remaining of her strength to mercilessly kill Citron's killer. Following Citron's death, Takeshi blamed himself for the young shinobi's death, believing that if he were a better leader, then Citron's death could've been prevented, and ultimately decided to refuse leading another squad and returned to working alone, fearing that another young would die under his command. Personality Takeshi is a very kind, yet serious individual, strictly putting his team under heavy training and urging them to always fight at their fullest and never take any opponent lightly. However, Takeshi also suffered from self-doubts about his skills as a leader, which worsened after Citron's death, as Takeshi blamed his poor leadership skills as the cause of Citron's demise and subsequently gave up on being a team leader, preferring to work by himself to prevent another young casualty. Appearance Takeshi has fair skin with light purple eyes. His signature is his short black hair with red streaks on the front. His outfit consisted of a black, high collared, sleeveless shirt with a red stripe down the middle, and a purple streak inside. He kept the shirt unzipped which exposed a medium sleeve grey shirt - from the front and the sleeves - which had his head protector on his left sleeve, and also wore bandages on both of his arms. Abilities Due to his rank as a , Takeshi's skills are clearly powerful. Takeshi was considered a very talented , being named jōnin at a young age, and being trusted with his own team before reaching adulthood, which was very uncommon amongst . Ninjutsu Takeshi was skilled in utilizing the Shadow Clone Technique and its enhanced version, using his clones to fight his enemies, and they were tired out, the real Takeshi would emerge and finish them off with little effort. Nature Transformation Takeshi could utilize three : , and . With them, Takeshi could release a massive stream of fire towards his opponents, spews water from his mouth in a waterfall-like fashion to wash away his targets, and summon four giant rock pillars around his enemy, which then shoot bolts of lightning between them, immobilising the target and possibly doing great damage to them. Trivia *"Takeshi" "武 "means "military, martial", while a different reading "健" means "strong, healthy". Category:Sunagakure Category:Jonin